Belleza Natural
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yuri] Mientras Luong espera que los combates en Sudamérica empiecen, es atraída por el atractivo natural de la zona.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Un pequeño regalito de cumpleaños que hice para mi querida NaranjaMorada y que tenía tiempo queriendo postear. KOFXIV nos ha traído unos diálogos interesantes entre estos 3 personajes que no podía desaprovechar, también tenía ganas de sacar a relucir a los nuevos personajes.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **BELLEZA NATURAL**

Por muy antiguo que fuera el torneo de King of Fighters siempre se había apremiado de una cosa: Llevar las mejores peleas hasta el último rincón del mundo. No era de extrañarse pues había fanáticos y competidores de todas partes convirtiéndolo así en un espectáculo mundialmente famoso y en un negocio lucrativo a más no poder; cualquiera estaría dispuesto a gastarse una buena cantidad de dinero por asistir a ver algunas peleas con los peleadores más fuertes de todo el planeta, así de imponente era. El escenario de hoy no era menos asombroso: En un recóndito lugar de la selva y cerca de donde 3 países de Sudamérica colindaban, se encontraban las igualmente impresionantes cataratas de Iguazú que junto a la frondosa flora de la zona y un cielo azul despejado, formarían tan solo el perfecto clima para los combates de ese día. Algunos letreros digitales al fondo anunciaban el nombre del torneo y otra información útil para los espectadores en una variedad de idiomas diferentes y pese a lo remoto del lugar, los fanáticos estaban ya en una zona especialmente preparada para ellos y donde no cabía ni un alfiler.

Pese a que su romance con Gang-il le había permitido viajar por diversas partes del mundo, era la primera vez que Luong visitaba Sudamérica. Hasta ahora la experiencia había sido agradable pese no haber pisado la ciudad, resultaba impresionante la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí para apoyar los combates del equipo que representaba a la zona y que en cuestión de algunos minutos más estarían luchando contra el equipo de los Psycho Soldiers. La presencia de Luong no pasaba desapercibida para los espectadores pues no importaba donde estuviera siempre había una marabunta de hombres cerca suyo observándola detrás de las rejas de seguridad que les impedían acercarse a los peleadores. No podía entender las cosas que le decían pero tampoco era difícil de adivinar pues los rostros llenos de lujuria de algunos hablaban por sí mismos. Como siempre, Gangi-il parecía no inmutarse por la mirada de todos sobre ella y tan sólo la sostenía por la cintura con apremio mientras caminaban, sonriendo ampliamente como hacía muchas veces y de vez en cuando posando la mirada en el escenario, ansioso por ver algo de acción. Ambos pasearon durante algunos minutos por los alrededores hasta encontrarse con otro tumulto de espectadores reunidos en torno a una chica que enseguida capturó la mirada y la curiosidad de ambos.

— Vaya, mira eso —dijo Gang-il apuntando hacia la joven mujer, sin darse cuenta que Luong ya tenía los ojos clavados en ella también, observando sus movimientos con especial atención. Tal parecía que lo único exótico del lugar no era la novedad ni los paisajes, tampoco lo más impresionante; Luong había encontrado sin querer algo más bello de observar. La chica, concentrada de lleno en su entrenamiento, parecía moverse al ritmo de la música tradicional brasileña que sonaba de fondo, sus caderas haciendo samba y sus pies marcando el paso, de vez en cuando dando alguna pirueta o patada que su público le aplaudía siempre, aunque ella parecía demasiado ocupada para mirarlo siquiera. Gang-il se cruzó de brazos separándose ligeramente de su querida quien observaba con gesto atento e intrigante y sonriendo de medio lado, algo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de él. El musculoso hombre se rascó la barba con un par de dedos antes de comentar—: Parece ser una especie de variante de capoeira, nunca había visto algo así. ¡Mira sus piernas! Estoy seguro que ustedes dos se entenderían muy bien.

Luong giró su rostro hacia Gang-il, sonriendo ampliamente ante el comentario igual que lo hacía él — Tienes razón cariño, toda la razón… —respondió en voz baja y seductora aunque algo ausente, el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando algo atrapaba su interés. Pocas cosas logran realmente robarse la atención de su enigmática y ambiciosa mujer, Gang-il lo sabía muy bien y el mero pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva. El espectáculo pasó a terminarse cuando en despliegue acrobático impresionante y con un par de giros, la chica realizó uno de sus poderes especiales que lanzó una estela de flores amarillas que cayeron sobre parte del público y los peleadores. El grupo de gente observándola estalló en aplausos y ovaciones al verla tocar el suelo mientras que Luong atrapaba sin mucho esfuerzo una de las flores que iba descendiendo sobre el suelo y repitió en voz muy baja lo que parecía ser el nombre de la chica y que todos coreaban al unísono: Zarina.

Ahora que ya no estaba moviéndose y podía mirarla con más detenimiento, Luong pudo notar a lo que Gang-il se refería. Entre las telas de su atuendo atrevido, sus atributos destacaban más que sus accesorios o los colores tan llamativos de sus ropas que poco dejaban a la imaginación, algo que le gustaba bastante. Pero ante todo estaban ese par de bonitas y fuertes piernas que tan solo hubiera podido comparar con las suyas, de un bonito color moreno y un aspecto tan suave que cualquiera se hubiese visto tentado a pasar la mano por toda su longitud. Luong parpadeo un par de veces, intentando componerse y despues levantó la cabeza con extrema confianza, colocando la flor en su mano en su cabello como si fuera un adorno más y dando unas cuantas zancadas largas hasta donde estaba Zarina.

La joven chica observaba incrédula al público que se había reunido para ver su calentamiento de rutina antes del combate y levantó las manos para saludar enérgicamente, esbozando una sonrisa dulce y diciendo algunas palabras en portugués a modo de contestación. Sus cinco minutos de fama se esfumaron cuando con una pirueta, vio acercarse hacia ella la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Una belleza asiática, moviéndose con una gracia y elegancia que había visto en pocas mujeres, vistiendo un atuendo tradicional de un país que no conocía y aunque así fuera, no estaba segura de poder señalarlo en el mapa. Zarina estaba consciente de que era una chica linda pero no estaba segura de poderse convertir alguna vez en una mujer así de bella, capaz de atraer la atención de todos con su presencia y de tenerlos embrujados del modo que lo hacía.

— Linda exhibición —su timbre de voz, con un acento curioso y ese tono seductor terminó por sacarla de sus pensamientos y Zarina tan sólo parpadeó perpleja al darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella—, me gusta tu estilo a lo "natural" y me preguntaba si… —pese al tono confiado con el que Luong hablaba, su cara cambió completamente al sentir una presencia inesperada: un par de garras sujetándose de su hombro aunque sin lastimarla. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver, tan solo vio algunas plumas negras, un largo pico de color amarillo y ese par de ojos obscuros que casi juraba podían ver a través de su alma. Presa de la sorpresa y el miedo, Luong soltó un fuerte grito y se lanzó en dirección a Zarina, sujetándose de sus brazos y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda observando al ave sobrevolar el lugar donde antes se encontraba parada.

— ¡No tengas miedo! Coco no lastimaría a nadie —dijo Zarina intentando tranquilizarla, mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos para que su mascota se posara en él.

— ¿Coco?

— Es inofensivo —contestó la morena sonriendo y tomando la mano de la asustada mujer entre las suyas, la acerco hacia el pico de Coco, quien tan solo se dejó hacer al igual que lo hacía Luong—. No suele acercarse a otras personas, ¡Eso quiere decir que nos llevaremos bien!

Ya que el miedo había pasado, que la mirada dulce de Zarina estaba sobre ella y que había podido confirmar la suavidad de su piel, la sonrisa traviesa regreso al rostro de Luong al igual que parte de su confianza. Si, se llevarían más que bien.


End file.
